Juke Box Heroes
by unrequited1984
Summary: That one guitar made their whole life change...a concert and it's aftermath.  BB all the way.
1. Roar of the Crowd

Title: Juke Box Heroes

Author: unrequited1984

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Bones, I don't own Foreigner either or any of their songs. I do however own myself, and well I'm happy with that.

Summary: That one guitar made their whole life change…

Juke Box Heroes by unrequited1984

Chapter 1: Roar of the Crowd

Looking around me I decided that while going to see a band perform whose height of popularity peaked twenty years ago wasn't exactly cool; and going to see that band with your mother definitely wasn't cool, that when that band was Foreigner it really didn't matter. I was having a blast, jumping up and down whilst surrounded by ageing rocker chicks in jeans and tops that were definitely too tight for their age. The smell of a doobie, no doubt coming from the hippie with they graying pony-tail from two rows back wafting up to reach my nose. My mother beside me giving the band the double horn salute, the international sign for good rock. It would probably go down in my own personal history as one of the best concerts ever, I mean it's Foreigner man. One of the greatest rock bands to come out of the 80's, they just don't make music like this anymore!

But every couple of minutes my eyes were drawn from the stage to the couple sitting in the row in front of me. He was wearing a tight fitting AC/DC shirt and jeans, and had quite a nice butt. I certainly wasn't complaining about the view as he seemed to bounce in place playing the air guitar. She stood out, and not just because she was wearing normal clothes, unlike the woman next to her in the Union Jack Tube Top. No she stood out because I could tell she wasn't really comfortable. She didn't jump up and down or shout out the words to any of the songs. She just stood there, a smile on her face, but it was a timid one. As if she wasn't really sure she was allowed to be happy where she was. And when Mr. Handsome was paying particular attention to the fellows on stage she would gaze at him as if he had given her some wonderful gift, one that she couldn't decide if she wanted to open.

During a lull between song sets I heard him yell over the crowd, "You having fun Bones?"

Of course I thought it an odd nickname, but as I was eavesdropping I didn't ask questions.

She smiled, "Of course I am. I'm just not use to this kind of social interaction. I think it's an interesting mix of social and economical classes, all being brought together by their love of this music. We've seen people ranging from 12 years of age to folks in their 60s. I never would have guessed it."

He smiled and rolled his eyes, as if this kind of soliloquy was normal from her, "Have you even heard one note of the music being played up there?"

She nodded, "Yes, they still know how to make great music, even after all this time. But will they sing it?"

I, of course had no clue which song "It" was, but he seemed to, "I'm sure they will Bones. It's a big crowd pleaser so they'll probably leave it for last."

He put his arm around her shoulder, a questioning look in his eyes. I somehow got the feeling that I was witnessing history in the making but I didn't know why.

The band came back on and proceeded to launch into Cold as Ice, prompting the man to slide his hand down from her shoulder to take her hand. She looked down at their entwined hands and looked at him. He just laughed and brought their combined hands up to join the rest of the crowds pumping fists in the air.

My attention turned back to the band and I got lost in the music, the energy of the crowd, and the way I felt being surrounded by the throbbing beat from the drum and the roar of the crowd around me.

As a finale the band thanked us for being a great crowd, assured us they would be back next year and asked that we keep ourselves hot. With that they played the starting notes to the song that I hadn't realized that I had been waiting for, Hot Blooded. My eyes happened to go to the couple in front of me whose eyes had left the stage and had turned to each other. If her smile had been timid before, it was radiant now. He just mouthed "I told you so." She finally let loose, bouncing, playing air guitar and even doing a somewhat gangly kick. I couldn't help but laugh as the woman seemed to loose about 10 years. The man reached down into her purse and pulled out a camera, turning her spotted me. I hoped that he hadn't noticed me watching them, I mean everybody people watches at concerts but you hope not to get caught. Luckily for me he just held out the camera, "Will you take a picture of us?"

I nodded and he put the arm back around her shoulder and she snuggled right up to him. I zoomed in a bit to get their face and the bands logo that was projected up on the big screen behind them. As I snapped the picture I couldn't help but hope that next time I went to a concert that it wouldn't be with my mother, but with somebody who meant as much to me as these two obviously meant to each other.

AN: Yes this concert actually happened, though it wasn't just Foreigner playing. It was Foreigner, Styx and Def Leppard. I can honestly say it was one of the best concerts ever! Foreigner can still rock the house and leave you screaming for more. I did indeed wait the whole time for them to play 'Hot Blooded', though I didn't try to do a kick a'la Bones. It was amazing, and the best show closer number. No, I didn't see our fave couple or even David and Emily, but I did end up taking a picture of the couple in front of me! And the woman in the Union Jack Tube Top also exists, she was about 45 years old and really didn't have the body anymore. But someone was impressed with her as they kept showing her on the screen during Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. So yes, this is another one of those annoying stories told from the authors POV but I couldn't help myself!


	2. Like A Distant Scream

Title: Juke Box Heroes

Author: unrequited1984

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Bones, I don't own Foreigner either or any of their songs. I do however own myself, and well I'm happy with that.

Summary: That one guitar made their whole life change…

Juke Box Heroes by unrequited1984

Chapter 2: Like A Distant Scream

The night after the concert I was taken from my bed by a rather insistent knocking at my front door. Groaning against my pillow I decided that I better answer before whoever it was woke up my neighbors. Tugging the hem of my t-shirt down as far as I could I trudged out of my room. Opening the door I really wasn't that surprised to find it was Angela. "Ange, it's 11:30 at night. Do we have to do this?"

She flounced in and positioned herself on my couch, "Of course we do. You finally break down and decide to be a normal human being by going to a concert, and not just any concert but a Foreigner concert. Not to mention you go with Booth, and you think you can get off not giving me details till Monday? I think not!"

I flop on the couch, knowing she's not going to give up, "But it's going to be Monday in half and hour. You were going to see me in less than 8 hours, you couldn't wait?"

Angela looks offended at even the mention of her impatience, "No! Tomorrow you'll just give me some excuse for not being able to talk, and you'll put me off and I'll never find out what happened. So I'm here now, you can tell me, show me pictures and still get 5 hours of sleep. So spill!"

I pull my knees up and pull my t-shirt over my legs, "It was fun. It was an interested experiment in social behavior. All different ages congregating together, and bonding over this one little similar thing. This one band. But I have to admit I wasn't impressed by some of the people there. There were women who were wearing clothes that normal people wouldn't even think of wearing. I actually saw one woman's underwear went she bent over to pick up her drink. It was disgusting!"

Angela laughed, "Yeah some women just want to relive their glory days, when they still looked good in those clothes. But what about Booth, did he enjoy himself?"

I looked around for my purse and located it on the sideboard table by the front door, getting up and crossing the room I dug around till I found my camera. Returning to my original position I turned it on and pushed the button to review my photos. Showing her a picture I had taken of Booth, his hands raised in the air giving some sort of two fingered sign. She giggled and moved on to the next which was Booth doing air guitar. We both laughed at that one. The next ones were pictures of the band either from the jumbo-tron behind the stage or of the singers looking like ants on stage.

The last picture I looked at and hesitated to show her. It was probably the most honest picture I've ever seen of myself. It was the one that we had taken for us by the girl sitting behind us during 'Hot Blooded'. I looked so happy and…content. Like I was right where I was supposed to be. I knew that Angela would take one look at it and have a million and one questions. But before I could protest she had taken the camera from my hands and was studying the photograph displayed on the screen. Her smile had softened, "Now this is the money shot Bren. This was worth the week of whining and begging to get you to go to that concert with Booth. Can you really deny the fact that you love him, with this picture staring you in the face?"

I just took the camera from her hands and got up to put it back in my purse. I was going the next day after work to get the pictures printed for my photo albums.

For the first time that evening Angela took in my attire. It was a mans t-shirt that came down to my mid-thigh, a Foreigner t-shirt to be exact in the baseball jersey style. It had burgundy sleeves and a blue-ish color for the rest with a big jukebox on it with the words Juke Box Heroes on it. The back said Foreigner 07. "Nice shirt, a bit big for you though."

I shrugged, "I liked it the best, and I though getting it to fit me as a sleep shirt would ensure that I got some wear out of it."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Really, so you didn't get it to fit a certain someone. A certain someone who we work with and has a pension for wearing Rock t-shirts?"

My mouth flapped, the words of denial for some reason not flowing as I wanted them too.

A voice came from the vicinity of my room, "Just give up Bones, tell Angela I'm here and come back to bed!"

A blush crept over my face as Angela's mouth gaped. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened she would be gone and I could go back to Booth's arms without having to explain. But of course she was still there.

"Well, I can't deny that I love him. I do, and he for some reason loves me too."

She didn't squeal, or jump up and down like I though she would. She simply walked over to me, hugged me and said, "I'm so happy for you honey. And he has plenty of reasons to love you, never doubt that."

I squeezed her tightly and walked her to the door, "Well I guess I'll have to get used to these alpha-male demands for my presence in my own room."

She winked at me, "I guess so, though I warrant those demands might lead to some rather pleasurable overt displays of masculinity and virility on his part."

I pushed her out the door, "Everything is about sex to you Angela!"

She just wiggled her eyebrows and walked away whistling.

I shook my head as I closed and locked the door. Walking back into my room I was greeted by a sight that I decided I could get used to seeing. That of a naked Seeley Booth stretched out on my bed. He cocked his head at me, "You stole my shirt Bones."

I crossed my arms, trying to act tough, even though I knew that the smile on my face ruined my facade. "Well, I though you said it looked better on me anyways."

"Well I changed my mind" he patted the bed beside him in a welcoming manner, "I think you would look better without it."

Pulling it off I threw it at his head, leaving me in just my skimpy satin panties, "Better?"

He took the shirt off his eyes and scanned my almost naked body, "Much. Now come here."

I entered his embrace and the feelings racing through my body as he loved me reminded me of the concert the night before. An energy that can only be brought on by other living beings, and the throb of a perfect harmony being made, either by musical instrument or by two bodies intertwined as one.

AN: Don't I wish that a naked Booth was waiting for me when I got home, but alas. The t-shirt is real enough, and it's currently my favorite night gown. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
